


0P3RaGh05T's Easter Egg Rewards

by 0P3RaGh05T



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, One Shot Collection, Other, Psychological Trauma, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0P3RaGh05T/pseuds/0P3RaGh05T
Summary: Full explanation within.Basically, this is where my one-shots can be found. Updates will be sporadic.These one-shots are the new awards for those who manage to identify the Easter Eggs within my other works, sans Zugzwang (Original Work scheduled for release on the 12th of April).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I flubbed and shot myself in the foot, metaphorically speaking.
> 
> Prior to the atypical Saturday release of Chapter 17, liiwilliams08 had managed to get another Easter Egg. Their award was to appear in Ch17, but...well, a combination of mild sleep deprivation, some stress, and the fact I was having an "off" day resulted in me posting the chapter before it dawned on me I hadn't heard back from them.
> 
> Anyway, I felt like a complete arsehole when I realized what had happened. I don't think I could ever apologize enough, but given the opportunity I'd do my utmost to try.
> 
> As a result, I recalled a comment from awhile back asking if I took commissions. At the time, my answer was 'eventually'. After some consideration, I figured "What the he'll? Let's do it."
> 
> From this moment forth, any time someone identifies an Easter Egg, they'll be eligible for a one-shot. The parameters are as follows.

Rules, Regulations, Policies, Procedures, Terms, and Conditions.

* * *

The one-shots will be between two and five thousand words in length.   
  
Ratings will range from Gen to Explicit.   
  
Stories can be either Dark in tone or Light.   
  
Any pairings of any Zootopia characters. Although, I will include the recipient of the reward upon request.   
  
Reward recipients will only be required to provide the following:   
  
Character Pairings, their relationship*, scene, tags, rating, amd whether the story is Light or Dark**.   
  
*Please note: If the relationship is designated Lovers, this will imply cheating or cuckolding.   
  
**Dark stories are strictly rated Explicit, and include fetishes. In this context, cheating and cuckolding are noncon, rather than consensually agreed upon between the characters. Example: Nick is "cheating" on Judy, but it plays into a fantasy. The Dark version is Nick cheats on Judy without her knowledge and she never finds out.   
  
I have a list of fetishes I WILL NOT WRITE!!   
  
1\. Scat.   
  
2\. Vore   
  
3\. Transformation   
  
4\. Necrophilia   
  
It's a short list, but nonnegotiable.   
  
Should a fetish that I'm unfamiliar with be rquested, I will decide whether I'll incorporate it or not after research and some thought.   
  
I have not used warnings uet, but I'll add them as they appear. Same with the tags. I'm leaving the story "Not Rated" since it'll have varying ratings per chapter.   
  
Now, as for why I'm doing this.   
  
Arc One is completely written. I've been making alterations to fit with the awards by leaving some things open. However, this caused a bit of stress. Also, my usual outlet for relief is no longer available (they closed the local dojo). So, in order to relax, take a step back, and help keep ideas flowing, I figured writing one-shots would be a nice alternative.   
  
Make sure to read the End Notes as well.


	2. liiwilliams08: Scents-itivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> liiwilliams08's first one-shot.
> 
> Character(s): Nick and Judy  
> Relationship:Mates  
> Fetishes: Scent kink  
> Theme/Tone: Light  
> Rating: Light-E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how many times I typed this chapter (12), or how many times I revised it (3 per), or even how many times I looked at it and thought 'This isn't good enough'.
> 
> This took more time to write because I couldn't decide how to write it. I probably have 13 versions of this chapter on my hard drive. This was the one I chose because I liked it the most.
> 
> No idea how It'll be taken, or if liiwilliams08 will enjoy it, but this was the best out of 13. I'll probably revise it again later, but Chapter 18 of TZD needs a few more tweaks before release (which will hopefully happen the 12 with Zugzwang (my Original Work).
> 
> Personally, I'd give myself a grade of C for this. It's...exceedingly average.

Liiwilliams08’s One-Shot Award

Nick couldn’t get enough of Judy’s scent. It was utterly intoxicating. If it was possible to get drunk off scents, he’d be well over the legal limit. Every breath the tod took, he behaved as if though oxygen deprived and the doe’s scent the breath of life.

Judy mewled in pleasure as Nick snuffled his nose through her fur. She shivered with anticipation for what was soon to come. The doe could feel the tod’s hot breath with every one of his lustful pants. A smiled stretched across Judy’s face as she remembered how this all started.

“Are you interested in trying anything new?” Judy had asked him on the one-month anniversary of moving into their den. The two had previously stayed at his parents’ home until construction was completed and their things moved into it. They had spent most of that time in Nick’s bedroom doing…what mates do when alone. Always one to try everything, Judy had posed the question to Nick, who took a moment to consider it carefully.

The result was a long list of things Nick had either heard about from old, and married, associates or from their fellow officers at the ZPD. Although the list was long, it was actually shorter than when it was first made. A number of items had gotten crossed off even before they started going through them, either because one of them refused to entertain the notion or it wasn’t possible for them to perform without serious injury being a very real risk. The “Scent Kink” one, which they were now enjoying had quickly become a favorite for both.

Of course, that didn’t mean it wasn’t without consequence. It had them get into more trouble than they originally anticipated. There was the time it ended with Bogo finding them knotted together in Records, the mishap during a midnight showing of that film Nick had wanted to watch at the cinema, Christmas last year at the Hopps Burrow, and an extensive list of other times where they were caught with their pants down. Literally.

Now, with it being winter, things were more chaotic than usual for them. With winter being vulpine mating season, Nick was more susceptible to Judy’s scents. Likewise, Judy had entered heat last evening, leading to one of the most passionate mating sessions they had to date.

“God, you smell so good.” Nick murmured into Judy’s neck. “I’m so happy we’re off duty today. Even if we did have to work, I don’t think we’d manage to get out of bed.”

Judy hummed in agreement then gasped as she felt him enter her. “Ooh.” She buried her nose into Nick’s chest ruff and inhaled deeply taking in the scent of his musk. “I’m glad, too.”

Slowly going in and out of Judy’s snatch, Nick traced the rim of her ear with his tongue. Pressing his nose between the appendages, Nick took another deep breath through his nose. “You smell so enticing.” he whispered.

Moaning as Nick when a tiny bit faster, Judy said, “Y-you too, Sl-Slick.” A part of her wondered what Nick had planned for the day. After all, he always had a plan for their days off.

“I talked to Yax. Got him to agree to a rather odd request.” Nick hilted himself and stayed like that for a bit. “We’ll have the entire Mystic Spring Oasis to ourselves.”

“Wh-what do you plan on us doing there?” Judy had a good idea, but she wanted clarification.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Pulling himself out of her, Nick got out of bed, saying, “’Get dressed, Sweetheart. Can’t be nude in public. Not unless you want to put on a show.” Nostrils flaring at the spike in doe arousal, Nick turned to peer at her over his shoulder. “Well now. Seems like we’ll need to see where that is on the list.”

Five minutes later, the two were well and truly knotted together on the floor of their shower. The feeling of Nick’s warm load inside her had Judy chirring. The scents of tod and doe arousal and sex were thick in the air. It excited them to no end. Nick kept flexing his dick send Judy into convulsions of ecstasy.

Panting up a storm, Nick managed to say, “Come on, Fluff. We’ve got to control ourselves a bit. At least until we get to the MSO.”

Humming pleasantly, Judy softly replied, “I don’t think that’s possible, Red. It’s your mating season, and I’m in heat. There’s a very good chance we won’t even make it out the front door. I’m surprised we even made it out of bed.”

For the next hour and a half, the sounds of squeaks, snarls, mewls, yips, purrs, and rumbles filled the air within Nick and Judy’s den. Nick took Judy in every room, in one way or another. Neither complained even the slightest, but a sudden knock on the door surprised them. Both racked their brains trying to remember if they had other plans for today until they looked at the calendar. They went whiter than a sheet of snow.

Right outside the front door of Nick and Judy’s den were five mammals: Stu, Bonnie, Jaxon, Skye, and Gideon. They had arrived at the scheduled time for the six of them to go out for brunch. With them was Gideon, who had gotten roped into joining them somehow after Travis had told him it was time to expand the business again. Who better to know who to speak with than Nick?

When the door opened a crack just large enough for one of Nick’s eyes to look through, Skye and Gideon’s noses flared wide at the scents that assaulted them. “Uh, can y’all wait about an hour. Please? Kinda ‘tied’ up at the moment.”

Bonnie and Stu’s heads tilted a bit in confusion. Jaxon rolled his eyes. Skye shook her head with a paw to her forehead. Gideon’s own eyes were wide, and his pupils were the size of pinpricks.

Skye leaned close to the door. “You’ve got one hour. I don’t care what happens after that, but if you’re not ready in one hour, I’ll break this door down and drag you two out. I’m pregnant, and I’m hungry. Calculate your chances.”

Slamming the door shut, Nick whispered low enough that only Judy could hear. “Not good. This is not good at all. How the hell did we forget they were coming?”

“I don’t know, but we need to hurry. I don’t want Skye on the warpath.” Judy relaxed her inner walls as much she could. Carefully, she managed to pop herself off him with a loud, wet squelch. A torrent of fox cum poured out of her slightly gaping pussy. “You clean this up while I get us some Musk Mask and clothes.”

Once they were done, Nick and Judy joined their guests outside. Apologies were made and promises to make it up to them issued. However, both Nick and Judy were now faced with another problem: they could still smell each other’s enticing scents, even with the Musk Mask.

“Nick? Are you alright?” Bonnie asked, worriedly. “Are you suffering from allergies?”

“N-no, Mom. I just seem to be catching a whiff of a rather wonderful aroma. Canine nose, you know.” Nick’s smile was strained, but it was passable.

Judy kept her ears down due to how flushed they were. She hoped that by some miracle they had enough self-control to make it through the brunch. That quickly became a pipedream once she saw where her parents had decided to eat: International Cuisine. Casting a glance Nick’s way, Judy saw he shared her trepidation.

International Cuisine was a fine eating establishment. Ranked one of the best in all Zootopia in fact. The thing which concerned Nick and Judy was its level of exquisiteness. The aromas and flavors of the food was said to be enough to induce orgasm. With how the two were already, things could potentially go sideways really, _really_ quickly.

Thanks to the seating arrangements, Nick sat across from Judy, Skye from Jaxon, Stu from Bonnie, and Gideon was the odd one out with no one across from him. Already the sensual aromas of the food permeated the air around them. Nick nose flared as some of those scents reminded him of Judy’s arousal. The tod could already feel his cock becoming painfully erect within the confines of his pants. Sending Judy a nervous smile, Nick saw the doe reciprocate with one of her own.

Everyone ordered when the waitstaff came by to inquire on what they wished to eat and drink. The wolf noted the expression on the infamous Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps’ muzzles. Fighting back a smirk, he took a discreet sniff to see what aromas to incorporate into their meals. Making a small notation. He left to have it all prepared.

Nick was having difficulty maintaining some semblance of control. He didn’t need to look in a mirror to know his pupils were blown. Plus, the fact that Judy had begun massaging his crotch with her feet wasn’t helping. Though, that was something she did regularly at work on days where they had desk duty. He had to bite back the growl threatening to escape him.

For her part, Judy knew exactly what she was doing. All she wanted was some form of contact with Nick, but instead she started playing into another one of their mutual fantasies: public masturbation. The fact she was rubbing Nick cock through his pants, under the table in a high-end restaurant, her parents nearby, it was arousing her more and more. The doe could see Nick glare at her like she was his next meal.

When their food finally arrived, it was all over. The mere fact their meals smelled so much like the other’s scent had Nick excuse himself because he ‘forgot to wash his paws’. Judy followed him a few minutes later when he hadn’t returned.

There were three restrooms in the restaurant: Males, Females, and Family. As she passed by the Family restroom, Judy squeaked as she was grabbed and pulled inside. She was immediately slammed into the wall where Nick growled furtively, running his tongue over her pulse-point. Mewling as Nick hoisted her dress up and removed her panties, Judy said, “Just do it already.”

Not needing to be told twice, Nick thrust his already free cock deep into Judy pussy. Locked inside that tiny bathroom, their thick, aroused scents grew thick within it. Nick plunged himself in and out of Judy’s sopping wet sex, rutting her like a savage. All he could hear were Judy’s cries of pleasure, her moans, and the whimpers as she orgasmed repeatedly from his vicious assault of her pussy.

Judy again buried her nose into Nick’s chest ruff, taking deep breaths, inhaling his thick, masculine musk, and drawing immense satisfaction from it. She released her cries without a care of who was listening to them. The only thing her brain could process was that wonderful scent of the male currently making her the happiest doe that ever existed. There was noting she’d change about their situation: locked in the bathroom of a restaurant, fucking each other’s brains out while her folks were waiting on them to return.

Losing himself to the moment, Nick thrust his knot into Judy. Continuing to flex and thrust, Nick snarled at the feeling of her inner walls clamp down on his knot over and over, milking him. He snarled a second time as Judy chinned his chest, sending another surge of adrenaline through his body. He caught his second wind, bucking into her with renewed strength.

Unfortunately, although they didn’t care who heard, others did. When Stu and Bonnie requested a member of the waitstaff to find their daughter and her mate, the capybara first went to the restrooms, where he heard the obvious sounds of almost feral mating emanating from the Family variant. This led him to calling the ZPD, who sent Wolford and Fangmeyer. The wolf and tigress knocked on the door and promptly received a snarl in response. Kicking in the door, the two were assaulted by the smells coming from within, and the sight of Nick positioned over Judy, knotted to her.

Needless to say, Bogo was not pleased. He even went so far as to get a court order for them to visit a sex therapist every day off they were given. Stu, Bonnie, Jaxon, Skye, and Gideon just went home after dropping Nick and Judy at their den.

“Well,” Nick began. “I didn’t see that happening.” Looking at their copy of the court order for mandatory visits to a sex therapist, he said, “We have tomorrow off. What do you say we try and tire ourselves out for tomorrow’s visit?”

“Nick. Shut up and finish what you started.” Judy released a gasp, as he began to piston himself in and out of her as fast he could. Taking in their combined scents which were now ingrained into the sheets, pillows, and the air itself. She screamed, “OH, GOD!! YES! YES! YES!”

Getting hit with the strong aroma of Judy’s climax, Nick thought to himself, “Oh, yeah. We definitely need to visit that sex therapist. Either that, or we’ll end up committed.”

They never did make it to the therapist the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun and different. I've never done a Scent Kink before, so it was new. I probably fucked it up too. *Ducks as wife tossed high heel*
> 
> Remember, these one-shots are only awarded to those who find TZD Easter Eggs. I'll upload whenever I think they're ready.
> 
> Again, I apologize to liiwilliams08. I hope this one-shot (as badly written as it is) makes up at least some of it.
> 
> Also, the # discrepancy isn't a discrepancy. I typed 13 seperate versions 12 times each, each got revised 3 times apiece.


	3. Joker11232's One-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This One-Shot is awarded to Joker11232. He gave me quite a challenge. I was given a brief description and only a bit of direction in which to go. I hope it pleases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. I typed this without a completed form. However, I decided I had to type something. I also figured I'd pay homage to those who enlisted young, sent home, and reenlisted.
> 
> This is an entirely OC submission. The use of the phrase 'Tunnel Rat' was part of the request, which prompted a rather dark tale with a bit of humor.
> 
> For those of you unaware, A 'Tunnel Rat' was a soldier who performed underground search and destroy missions during the Vietnam War.

Joker11232’s One-Shot

* * *

 

Sechuran laid on the couch in his therapist’s office. It was mid-afternoon, and he wanted nothing more than to get out of there. Unfortunately, the courts had ordered he visit regularly. To make matters even worse, his therapist…was a rabbit.

“I know you don’t want to be here, but it’s for your own good.” Lolita told him. “The sooner you talk to me, the sooner you get to leave. So, come on. Let’s hear it.”

As a 19-year-old wolf, Sechuran wasn’t what you call an ‘open’ mammal. He kept himself closed off from others, and for good reason. It seemed every time he opened himself up to someone, it resulted in him getting hurt. Besides, how the hell could a damn bunny understand what he had gone through.

Sighing, Lolita explained, “Look, I understand you’re probably wondering a mammal like me could possibly help you. Truth is, I don’t want to help you. I would love it if mammals learned how to help themselves. Yet, that won’t happen. Ever. I’m a therapist who sees another therapist just so I can vent my own frustrations.”

Frowning, the teen wolf sat up. He felt as if though she was challenging him, and he wasn't going to let her think she was the dominant one. Glaring at her, he took off his sunglasses. “Oh, is that so? You think that even comes close to what I deal with day in and day out? I was born with white eyes. So, others immediately assume I’m blind. I can see perfectly fine though. Good enough to enlist in the Armed Forces.”

“Do you have any idea what it’s like overseas? I don’t think you do. Let me tell you then. It’s horrible, bloody, smells like death, and there’s no escaping it. I watched those I served beside get gunned down by kits, cubs, and pups younger than me who were taken from their homes and coerced into fighting.”

“I lay awake at night sometimes, unable to sleep even a wink, because I’m haunted by the memories from back then. You know what we were called? Tunnel rats. Most of us weren’t even rats, but that’s what they called us.”

Lolita just continued to listen as Sechuran continued venting, crying, yelling, and moving agitatedly around her office. While this wasn’t what she expected, the doe was more than pleased. At the same time, the doe recalled why the courts had mandated she take his case.

_“He’s a teen veteran.” Judge Doberman stated. “He’s the only one of his squad to make it out alive. Enlisted at 17 via a waver, served diligently for almost a year, got caught up in a major firefight which ended when the city was blown off the map in a bombing by allied troops. When he came back, the young wolf took on an entire gang by himself, drove them clear out of the area. His mother finally called us after she found him trying to kill himself.”_

_“Why me, though? Why not Doc Leones? Surely, she’d be a better choice.”_

_“He served alongside your brother.”_

_“Then even more reason for someone else to treat him. You know I can’t be involved with any cases of a personal nature.”_

_“Lolita.” Judge Doberman said softly. “You’re the only one who could possibly understand what he’s going through. I don’t care how you treat him, so long as you do.”_

The doe watched as the wolf collapsed back onto the couch, breathing heavily. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

Blinking in surprise, Sechuran looked at her. “Uh, sure.” He followed the doe as she walked out of the office then building and eventually down the street. “Where…where are we going?”

“You see.” Lolita said. She continued to lead him through the city. Reaching a small coffee shop, she entered with him right behind her. “Hey, Faulk! I need two orders of coffee. Black. One bunny size and another sized appropriately for a teenage wolf war vet.”

The bear behind the counter looked up to see Lolita and a young wolf. Upon first glance, the bear would’ve thought he was blind due to his white eyes, but after seeing how he maneuvered his way around without a collapsible white cane, figured it was natural. “Sure thing. I’ll have them right out.”

“Thanks. We’ll be visiting my brother today. Thought he’d like a cup. After all, yours was always his favorite.” Lolita paid full price despite the bears insistence it was on the house. Leading Sechuran back outside, they continued down the street.

“We’re going to visit your brother? During a therapy session? Is that even ethical?” Sechuran was about to mock her when he realized the direction they were headed.

The Memorial of Fallen Heroes stood tall and proud, towering the tiny stone plaques that were spread across the massive grove. The statues that adorned the top of it were of every species known to mammal-kind. Over a hundred thousand names were etched into the stone faces of the titanic memorial wall, with plenty of room to spare for future ones.

“Your brother,” Sechuran murmured. “He was a soldier?”

“Yep. A tunnel rat, in fact.” Lolita revealed. “You probably even knew him. Lt. Col. Jareth Buckmoore.”

Sechuran inhaled shakily. He did know who that was. The wolf had served beside him during two missions. The buck had even saved his life once. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“He was my hero as a kit. I was exactly where you are now when I heard he died. So, yeah, I do know what you’re going through.” Lolita set the cup of coffee down in front of the memorial.

Eyes roaming the countless names, Sechuran let out a yelp when the doe thwacked him in the arm. “HEY!!” he cried out, giving chase to the giggling doe.

They raced around the memorial’s ground. Lolita laughing all the while. Sechuran nearly caught her a couple of times, but always ended up missing her by a strand of fur.

Sechuran took a tumble suddenly and, after shaking his head, said, “Oh, now it’s on for real.” Taking off at full speed, he quickly gained on her.

Lolita squeaked as the wolf pounced on her. She laughed out loud with him as they rolled a fair distance. Coming to a stop finally, she asked, “Are you feeling lighter now?”

Stunned by the question, Sechuran answered, “Yeah, actually. A little bit. What was that for anyway?”

Rather than answer, she said, “It’s okay to be a little depressed every now and again. It gives you perspective. Have you ever noticed how similar rain sounds to bacon frying in a pan for early morning breakfast? Or, considered how after all that rainfall, the seeds of flowers hidden in the earth quench their thirst and begin to grow into something beautiful? Maybe even just taken a moment to listen to the melodious music of the night on a wonderful, moonlight evening?”

Gazing down at the bunny doe, the wolf thought about her words. Each was true, in their own way, but only someone who experienced them would know that. “You really have been in my position, haven’t you?”

Nodding, Lolita got to her hindpaws. Grabbing his paw, she said, “Come on. Let’s have some fun. After all, you only live once.”

Sechuran would never have believed it possible, but he did indeed have a grand time with her. They went everywhere; the movies to see that new comedy that the critiques were raving about, the arcade to play bumper cars, an amusement park where they rode rollercoasters. By the end of the day, he was happily exhausted.

Their last stop was a beach, where they walked along the coast. The wolf had taken off his heavy jacket and shirt, exposing his jet-black fur, which contrasted his dark brown extremities. His build wasn’t overly muscular, but pretty damn solid for a teen wolf. The doe had also divested herself of her shirt, striding around in just her crop-top and skirt.

“This was nice.” the wolf admitted. “I don’t usually do stuff like that. ACK!!” A big splash of water hit him in the muzzle. Sputtering, he glared at the older doe playfully. “You’re gonna pay for that!”

Laughing, they held a water war. Suddenly, the tide swept Lolita away. Sechuran shot through it like a bullet toward her, but she got pulled under. Diving underwater, the wolf grabbed her paw and pulled her to him. Not bothering to fight the current, he waited until the pull eased just enough to force them both through the surface.

It took a few minutes to swim back to shore. Coughing, they collapsed next to each other. Breathing hard and heavy, neither said anything for a long while.

Eventually, Lolita whispered hoarsely, “I’m sorry. I should’ve been more careful. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Instead of responding, Sechuran stood and gathered her into his arms. Making his way off the beach, he began the long journey back toward her office. The entire trek, he didn’t say a word, too lost in his own thoughts.

“I’ll…be back tomorrow.” Sechuran told Lolita after depositing her on the building’s roost.

The next morning, Lolita woke feeling worried. Unsure if Sechuran would even return, she got dressed and went outside to get the newspaper. Working out of her apartment building was a plus. What Lolita found when she opened the door surprised her. “What the Hell!?” There, on her front step, was Sechuran wearing a clown outfit.

“Surprise!” Sechuran exclaimed. “I hope you’re ready for a day of fun.” Like a whirlwind, the wolf snatched her up and sprinted through the streets, singing offkey all along the way toward wherever he was taking her.

It was a carnival, held just outside the limits of the Memorial of Fallen Heroes’ grove. It was a sight that was so unexpected Lolita didn’t know what to think. “What is this?”

“Well,” Sechuran began. “As it turned out, that gang I ran out of my area kinda had an epiphany afterwards. Someone told them who and what I was, and they came to apologize yesterday while we were out. You gave me such a wonder day, I wanted to repay you.”

“What?” Lolita asked looking up at him just in time to see a cream pie smack him in the muzzle. “Oh, my goodness!” Turning to see the kits laughing, she went to berate them. Except, before she could, they were hit with a powerful surge of water from a firehose. Switching her attention to the one responsible, she gawked at finding Judge Doberman. “Your Honor?”

“Morning!” Doberman called out. “You can thank Sechuran for convincing me to pull out all the stops on this. He managed to get everyone together in only a couple of hours. Don’t ask me how?”

“I simply told them it would be nice for the families of our Fallen Heroes to have something special.” the young wolf explained. “After all, what better way to honor their memory than to do something for their families? Come on. Let’s have some fun.”

The carnival lasted well into the evening. As night fell, partygoers slowly headed home. By the time everyone else had departed, only Lolita and Sechuran were left.

“The most unorthodox therapy session ever.” the wolf declared. “You know, I didn’t realize it at first when I saw you, but I knew who you were. You look just like him. I just didn’t want to remember the Lt. Col.”

“I got that a lot growing up.” Lolita replied. “I kinda wondered if you knew him. What did you think of Jareth?”

“He was, in every sense of the word, a goofball.” Sechuran answered with no uncertainty in his voice. “I remember once, before a mission, he pulled off one of the most impressive pranks ever. He put superglue in our commanding officer’s helmet. Oh, he was super pissed off, but we couldn’t stop laughing. He was a real clown.”

“Sounds like Jareth, alright.” Lolita murmured with a smile. Expression turning serious, she asked, “Were…were you there when he died?”

Sighing, Sechuran whispered, “Yeah. We were on a mission to destroy a supply cache the enemy had captured from us. We weren’t going to be able to reclaim it. So, our superiors had ordered us to destroy it. Someone had leaked the information to our enemies, and they were ready for us.”

_“Alright. I need you to listen carefully, Ensign.” Jareth ordered. “You need to get out while you can. Got it? You keep running, and you don’t stop. Don’t even look back. I’m gonna make sure you make it home.”_

_“But sir.”_

_“That’s an order, Ensign. Not a request.” Jareth shouted. “Don’t you worry. I’ll be right behind you. I promise.”_

_At the Lt. Col.’s command, Sechuran sprinted into the distance. He could hear the buck laughing like a madman drawing their fire away from him. The wolf kept running, didn’t stop, nor look back. At least, not until he heard the explosions as bombs rained down upon the place._

_When Allied Forces finally found him, he was dehydrated, starved, and sickly. He was informed later there were no other survivors. Jareth’s body was reclaimed and shipped home right after the wolf’s discharge papers were approved._

_Sechuran figured it was the buck’s humor taking a darker tone when he realized the Lt. Col. really was returning home right behind him….in a pine casket._

“I was so pissed at him after that, and I couldn’t even tell him.” the wolf confessed. “Tunnel rats are told the chances of survival are slim to none, but greenhorns always think that’s part of the fun. They don’t realize the truth until it’s too late.”

A few years later, more names were added to the Memorial of Fallen Heroes. Mammals that had given their lives to ensure the dreams of those back home could achieve their dreams. Among them was Sechuran’s, who had reenlisted not long after completing his mandated therapy. He survived many more missions, returning home whenever permissible. Lolita was always there to welcome him back.

Sechuran had risen to the rank of Lt. Col. by the time he met his end. Lolita hadn’t shed any tears upon receiving the news. In fact, she was proud of him, because his death was like a tribute to her brother Jareth. He had sacrificed himself so that a young greenhorn could return home to his wife and unborn child.

Lolita, by then a mother, had told her offspring stories of the adventures of Lt. Cols. Jareth and Sechuran. Her progeny grew and also joined the Armed Forces to become Tunnel Rats. For Lolita, life after the death of Jareth and Sechuran was hard, but she continued living her life to the fullest. When she finally passed away, Lolita was buried in a special place of honor at the request of both herself and her husband. A new grave marker was put in the Memorial of Fallen Heroes’ grove. One that read: **Here lies three true heroes of their time. Lolita, loving sister of Jareth, and wife of Sechuran. She gave them purpose to keep going. She helped thousands of soldiers in a way most wouldn’t understand. She made them laugh, brought light to their lives, and created a legacy which continues to this day. In honor of these three, we ask you to live your life to the fullest, have fun, and remember there are others who need what she provided. Thank you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD in teenage war vets often had most commit suicide after returning home. I know this because a good friend of my grandfather's son did after coming home from Iraq. His brother came close, but my sister stopped him by listing a bunch of things like Lolita gave Sechuran. It, in turn, resulted in their marriage. He's a great guy, hard-headed as Hell, but great.
> 
> I'm not an expert, but I'd like to think that ''tunnel rats" were given the freedom to determine for themselves how to complete their mission after receiving orders. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong.
> 
> And so, thanks to Joker11232, I use his One-Shot to pay tribute to my brother-in-law and all those who went through similar circumstances.
> 
> I have no inkling whether this meets Joker11232's standards, but it's the best I could do without breaking down in tears repeatedly. Although humor was requested, you'll find very little of it. I think there's a pie to the face bit inside it, but other than that, very little. It's hard to balance Dark and Humor, so one has to choose which takes precedent.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. wrecker159753's One-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. I'm not back from Japan yet. I managed to finish this, in my opinion, barely adequate work during my stay. I then had to convince a young gentleman here to permit me usage of his laptop to type and post it.
> 
> This story uses references to various mecha-esque media, such as zoids and jaegers.
> 
> I say "barely adequate" because I'm in the mecha motherland of Japan. Also, the flow isn't all that great compared to my others. So, my apologies to all, and especially to wrecker159753.

Wrecker159753’s One-Shot

* * *

Captain Judith Laverne Hopps watched as her most recent subordinate decimated his foes with utter ease. Never had she ever seen anyone pilot their zoid with the level of mastery he seemed to possess. So fixated on deciphering him, she was nearly didn’t evade the oncoming attack aim directly at her weakest point. Thankfully, that cheeky tod knocked her aside then used his zoid’s nine tails to pierce and impale them.

“Keep your attention focused on the enemy, Lady Hopps.” Nick had this inexplicable need to tease her incessantly, and apparently it continued onto the battlefield. “Let’s go, Vulptex.” Shifting his zoid into a more primeval state, Nick lunged towards the nearest adversary.

The rest of Z-Squad immediately followed suit, having their zoids enter more feral forms and launching a counteroffensive.

For many centuries, the kingdoms of Zootopia and Mammalia had fought for supremacy.  The utilization of zoids, or biotechnological beast, had only started rather recently. Immediately after Zootopia began using mammal-piloted zoids, Mammalia did as well.

Z-Squad, commanded by Captain Hopps, was Zootopia most elite unit in zoid-based combat. The difference between them and similar units was how they treated their zoids. Most would treat zoids like machines, but Z-Squad cared for theirs as both extensions of themselves and also as thought zoids were also mammals.

Vulptex, Nick's zoid, was originally a savage, but the tod had managed to befriend and tame it. Judy's zoid differed from the rest of Z-Squad ‘s in that hers wasn't a lagomorph despite being a doe herself. Instead, it was a nine-tailed vixen named Aurora. Like Nick’s, hers was also formerly a feral zoid who she had forged a bond.

Together, Z-Squad swept through the opposing military force, securing a victory. Rendezvousing back at their primary base, they celebrated. Food and drink were plentiful, but neither tod nor doe could be seen amidst the revelry.

Instead, Nick and Judy were holding a private celebration in her office. The doe had poured them a glass of ‘the good stuff’ as she called it. In reality, it was blueberry wine, which also happened to be Nick’s favorite besides blueberry rum.

“Here’s to another victory.” Captain Hopps stated, raising her tumbler towards the tod. After clinking their glasses, she said, “I must say, your talent as a mech pilot is truly a sight to behold.” Downing her albeit smaller glass, the doe inquired, “Have you given any thought to taking a command of your own?”

“Nope.” Nick replied. “I’m happy right where I am, in Z-Squad.” Nursing his own glass, the tod stated, “I never got the chance to thank you.” Seeing the Captain’s look of confusion, he said, “For letting me join, saving my ass rather frequently, and promoting me to the rank of Lieutenant. You didn’t have to do any of that, yet you did regardless.”

Judy sighed. This conversation had taken longer to occur than she expected, but nevertheless the doe was happy to finally have it. “First of all, you scored top marks in training; therefore, you deserve a commission with us. Secondly, you’ve saved my hide just as many times. Third, it was a unanimous consensus to promote you.” Refilling her glass, she added, “Besides, you deserved each accolade awarded.”

“Did you have it hard?” Nick questioned. “I doubt you were readily accepted as the team leader of Z-Squad. Was it difficult attaining the respect of your peers?”

Frowning as the memories resurfaced, Judy answered, “More than you can possibly imagine. There were many who told me I’d never make it this far. Others treated me like I was retarded.” Gazing at him intensely, she explained, “I can honestly tell you it never gets easier. Even after you gain their respect, it only becomes all that more difficult for you to retain it. If you slip up, they simply revert into those bastards they previously were, treating you like trash.” Leaning back in her chair, Judy said, “I’ll tell you a little secret. All of us in Z-Squad are misfits. Not a single one of us conform to the usual standards. Don’t worry about others outside the unit, because you’ll always have our respect.”

Grinning a bit, Nick stated, “I was told you were a game changer, but this is unexpected.” He finished his drink and set the glass down. “I also figured that out earlier after talking to Wolford. He said you had threatened to defect if Command attempted anything unethical. Considering you lead a team of military mavericks which succeed in the most impossible missions, they chose wisely to stay out of your way.”

A sudden chime had them both turn their attentions toward the wall-mounted screen, which was of Vulptex and Aurora playing together. The sight had a tiny smile grace Nick and Judy’s lips. They watched them for a while before Nick cleared his throat.

“They look quite happy together.” Nick observed. His eyes drifted toward the doe with whom he spoke. From the very first moment he had seen her, Nick instinctively knew she was something special. Throughout the last two years, they had grown closer and closer. Yet, for reasons unknown to him, neither pursued for anything more than what they had.

Nodding, Judy replied “They certainly do.” Her mind wandered to when she initially met the tod. His personality was snarky, aloof, cynical, and realistic. In the doe’s opinion, it proved a good counter to her own. They had forged a strong, if strange, relationship. Neither enjoyed war, but each continued to fight anyway. Their reasons were the same: make the world a better place.

Both watched as Vulptex nudged Aurora then intertwine one of his tails with one of hers. The significance wasn’t lost on Nick nor Judy, who glanced at each other before looking away. There was something so intimate in it.

Nick scratched the back of his head nervously. “I think they’re a bit closer than either of us thought.” he mumbled. Eyes flicking toward the doe momentarily, Nick continued, “We’re probably the same.”

Flashing the tod a shy smile, Judy stated, “I happen to agree with you. However, its against regulations for officers of differing ranks to fraternize, especially in that way.” Standing, she moved towards her liquor cabinet. “There are ways around it, but…” Trailing off at the feeling of strong arms around her waist, Judy relaxed into them with a contented sigh.

In a whisper, Nick queried, “How long have we known each other, Judy?” He only ever used her first name in private. It signified the level of importance he felt their conversation had. “Two years? Nearly three? Haven’t we proven we defy the norms?”

“Yes.” Judy answered. “Yes, we have.” Turning in his arms, she looked into the tod’s eyes. “Do you mind getting to the point though? There isn’t much time until we’re due back.”

“Let’s get married.” Nick explained. “Three years is the usual amount of time for foxes to court a potential lifemate. Besides, after everything we’ve been through, we’ve proven our worth to one another. So what if there are those who frown upon the notion of a tod and doe taking each other as mates? It’s no one else’s business except our own. I mean, the two of us are grown mammals who can make their own decisions; and live with the consequences.”

“It isn’t that simple, Nick.” Judy countered. She extracted herself from his arms. “I agree with you, but there is no guarantee we’ll survive this war. If one of us were to die, the other would certainly follow soon after.”

“All the more reason than.” Nick argued. “Listen, I understand why you’re so hesitant. Think about it though. If we were married, we’d do everything necessary to ensure the other’s survival.” Firmly grabbing the doe’s shoulders, Nick said, “I love you, and I know you love me. Don’t bother denying it.”

“I’m not.” Judy assured. “I’m trying to protect you from heartbreak.”

“Don’t.” Nick told her. “I’m willing to accept the consequences. We’re partners. We trust each other with our lives. Please, trust me with this.”

Judy studied him for a moment. Releasing a sigh, she stated, “If we manage to survive this war, we’ll get married. I promise you that.” Her words caused the tod to relax.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Nick whispered before giving her a kiss.

There were many times in the past few months they had engaged in intimate acts. This was quickly becoming another. They stopped when the alarm sounded, warning them of an imminent retaliation for their earlier victory. Racing to regroup with the others, Nick and Judy gave each other’s paws a strong squeeze before returning to their zoids.

Nick scrambled into Vulptex. The moment he was situated, biotechnological tendrils, which were akin to a nervous system for Vulptex, began affixing themselves to him. These helped facilitate interfacing and synchronizing Nick with Vulptex. However, unlike others, Nick’s preference forwent protective coverings and he’d directly integrate with Vulptex. “Ready, Bud? Let’s coerce them into submission, shall we?”

Mammalia’s zoid legionnaires were swiftly descending upon Z-Squad’s location. This was an ‘all-or-nothing’ final onslaught on their part. If this didn’t work, it was all over, and Zootopia would emerge victorious. As a result, the entirety of Mammalia’s zoid army was present and participating in this final showdown.

It was obvious to Z-Squad they were outnumbered 50,000 to 1. The strength and size of Mammalia’s rapidly approaching military was far greater than their own. This conflict would truly be the last for either one or the other. The initial collision saw both forces send numerous members flying from impact.

Amidst all the chaos, Nick and Judy stuck close to one another, protecting each other’s backs. Neither went any further than necessary. Their eighteen tails slashed through multiple enemies or parried and blocked oncoming attacks.

Z-Squad fought valiantly, but soon they began to tire. Persevering to end this once and for all, Z-Squad pushed themselves beyond their limitations in an attempt to continue until victory. Even as the last of Mammalia’s troops was defeated, Z-Squad prepared themselves for a second wave, which never came.

“That’s it.” Wolford stated, breathlessly. “It’s over. It’s finally over. We won.”

Silence was all any of them heard. Then, celebratory cheers erupted from them all. Nick and Judy turned to look at one another, exhausted smiles upon their muzzles.

Hours later, Z-Squad was present at the signing of a peace treaty between Zootopia and Mammalia. Through it, both parties were instructed to decommission their militaries. The two countries rejoiced, knowing no one else would fall in battle.

In the following years, peace reigned supreme. Marital unions between differing species were becoming more common. Likewise, new species and breeds of zoids were discovered; hybrids of interspecies mates. The war was indeed finished, but there were still those who wondered for what reason it had begun originally.

As for Nick and Judy, the two had retired from service immediately following the war’s conclusion. Isolating themselves away in one of the far corners of Zootopia’s territory, they continued to live rather peaceful lives. Vulptex and Aurora, despite being given their freedom, remained with them. None bothered to travel the vast distance to visit them, which they preferred. However, their offspring, taking after their parents, sought out exciting adventures.

From amidst Nick and Judy’s children, a young hybrid whose name has since been lost perpetuated their legacy. Legends of a strange mammal with both bunny and fox characteristics are known far and wide. Like his parents, he piloted a nine-tailed fox zoid, thought to be the offspring of Aurora and Vulptex.

Now, in today’s modern world, zoids no longer exist. Evidence indicates they had, yet nothing indicates their ultimate fate. Most think zoids were transformed into our current technologies. Other posit they somehow managed to travel to new worlds throughout the galaxy.

~~

“Did you like the story, Jack?” a young arctic vixen inquired of the jackrabbit beside her.

“Oh, that isn’t only a story, Skye.” The jackrabbit replied. “That’s my family history.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the term "most recent" in the beginning to indicate Nick is the newest member of Z-Squad, as in he's the last to join. Even after serving with them for two years, as the last to join Nick is still the most recent recruit.
> 
> My family and I are scheduled to return the week after next, specifically 7 July. Following our return, I'll dive back into research, most of which is done. Afterwards, I'll be outlining everything from start to finish. Once that's complete, I'll be posting an announcement concerning something that I've considered for a long time.
> 
> The main reason it took me so long to post this is simple. I have an unlimited data plan, but after a certain amount is used then its speed plummets. My last post used so much data its speed became slower than a glacier, which even snails outpace.
> 
> P.S. This post is thanks to a very understanding Japanese teenage gentleman, who permitted me use of his laptop, in exchange to approximately $20 U.S.

**Author's Note:**

> To all Easter Egg finders, it is my great pleasure to provide a story that is designed for you.
> 
> When submitting your requests please utilize the form below.
> 
> Character(s): [Solo works only require one]  
> Relationship: [Friends, Mates, Lovers]  
> Fetishes: [Self-explanatory. These will be discussed ahead of time.]  
> Theme/Tone: [Light or Dark]  
> Extra: [This is for little things such as highly specific requests, such as special ending or a second alterative ending.]
> 
> Anything else you think of please include in the extra area.


End file.
